


I'm so ready for you.

by GlassHeart



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin si rilassa contro le coperte e ripensa a quel nome.</p><p>Mariko. </p><p>Si, suona proprio bene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so ready for you.

Haru appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Rin e avvolge un braccio attorno al suo corpo.

Non dorme ancora, ascolta il respiro caldo e regolare dell'altro sulla sua guancia, i capelli scarmigliati rimandano una visione disordinata, qualcosa che Haruka è abituato a vedere da quando convivono insieme.

Un'altra mano è sul suo petto e lentamente scende fino alla pancia dove lì risiede un lieve gonfiore, qualcosa di cui probabilmente nessuno si accorgerebbe, che potrebbe assomigliare a qualche chilo in più.

Non riesce a resistere e infila la mano sotto la maglietta, ha quasi un brivido a contatto con il caldo della pelle di Rin.

Sorride Haru al solo pensiero di cosa ci sia dentro, a quello che Rin gli ha solo detto qualche settimana prima. Ride poco ma tutte le risate e i sorrisi sono legati a Rin, a quello che sono adesso.

"Mmh.. " mugola Rin e i suoi occhi si aprono.

"Haru, che c'è? Perché sei ancora sveglio? " continua Rin, appoggiando la mano sulla sua.

"Nulla, non riuscivo a prendere sonno. " dice, distogliendo lo sguardo. È probabilmente arrossito e Rin lo sta guardando.

"Ah, sei un'idiota, Haru. Non riesci proprio a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. "

Rin ride, la sua risata gli chiude gli occhi allargando la bocca e Haruka se ne riscopre ancora una volta innamorato, pur guardandolo solo con la coda dell'occhio.

"Mmh, l'hai già detto agli altri? A Sousuke e a Nitori per iniziare? "

Rin torna ad allungarsi pur non lasciando la sua mano. Sbuffa, distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Ancora no? "

"E quando hai intenzione di dirglielo? "

"Più in là, magari. La pancia ancora non si vede. "

Haru toglie la mano per metterla su viso di Rin e guardare i suoi occhi.

"Non c'è niente da cui scappare, Rin. Ne saranno felici, sopratutto Nitori. Magari Sousuke mi farà le scarpe conoscendolo ma andrà tutto bene. Non devi avere paura del tuo vecchio team. Ti sono sempre stati vicini. "

Rin sa che ha ragione ma questo non gli impedisce di essere preoccupato oltre ogni dire. Sente di voler proteggere qualcosa che ancora non conosce, qualcosa che non credevano di poter conoscere e che ora diverrà la loro vita. Rin è sempre stato insicuro, anche di Haru e tutta questa serenità e felicità lo atterrisce. Non finisce mai d'imparare.

"Non è detto, potrebbe non... piacergli. "

"Sei proprio un'idiota, Rin Matsuoka. "

"Hey, non usare il mio cognome contro di me. "

" È la prima cosa che faccio quando te lo meriti. "

Rin sbuffa, guardandolo male.

"Devi essere onesto con loro, Rin. Hai odiato quando Sousuke ti ha nascosto la verità no? Tutto quello che ne deriverà, lo affronteremo"

"Qua c'è lo zampino di Makoto. "

"Solo un po', anch'io ero preoccupato "

Haru sorride e si china verso la sua pancia, baciandola.

"Makoto dice che sarà una femmina, lo credo anch'io. Mariko suona bene. "

Rin si rilassa contro le coperte e ripensa a quel nome.

 

_Mariko._

 

_Si, suona proprio bene._

 

\---

 

"La camicia o la maglietta dei Motorhead? "

"Hai una camicia? "

"Haruka, non fare l'idiota. Certo che ho una camicia, non potevo mica fare i vari colloqui con magliette di gruppi metal. La metto.. poco. Ecco tutto. "

Haru lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato sbuffando lievemente.

"Maglietta. Non stai andando a fare un colloquio, stai andando a dire ai tuoi amici che avrai un figlio. Non baderanno a come sei vestito. "

Haru è sempre sottile e diretto nelle cose. Questo negli anni non è cambiato, quello che lo ha caratterizzato nell'infanzia e nell'adolescenza è ancora li, a chiare lettere sul suo viso.

Rin non sa ancora se è uno dei pregi o difetti di Haru, probabilmente entrambi.

"Si ok, la camicia faceva troppo serioso vero? "

Questa volta Rin non deve nemmeno girarsi per vedere l'altro annuire, lo sente.

Sta allo specchio e mentre si guarda posa lo sguardo sulla pancia, sui suoi addominali che presto diventeranno un lontano ricordo e non ne è preoccupato, non di questo almeno. A volte quando Haru non vedeva, si sfiorava la pancia con le dita, quasi convinto che potesse far male alla bambina, perché nella sua testa era già Mariko.

Haru gli stringe la vita da dietro e con entrambe le mani sulla sua pancia, lo faceva sorridere quanto a volte erano cosi diversi eppure cosi simili.

Ha lo sguardo innamorato. Non dice nulla, non parla come parlerebbero tanti ma continua a guardarlo, li guarda entrambi continuamente e Rin lo sa, sa cosa quelli sguardi significano.

 

"È ora, Rin. E portami lo sgombro. "

"Haru, non fanno lo sgombro in quel ristorante. Sei cosi fissato che..- "

Alla risata dell'altro Rin alza lo sguardo per vedere il sorriso accennato sul volto di Haru.

"Oh, era una battuta. " dice, poco prima di arrossire.

"Sei solo nervoso, chiamami dopo e salutami Yamazaki. " aggiunge sulle sue labbra prima di finire sulla sua pancia.

Haruka e la sua maledetta mania di baciarlo ovunque.

 

\---

 

Sousuke e Nitori sono già al ristorante. Il primo ha già ordinato il vino mentre il secondo fissa la porta in attesa del suo arrivo. Registra subito i suoi movimenti e come si accendono i suoi occhi. Non è cambiato di una virgola.

 

"Seeeempai. " grida spalancando entrambe le braccia. " Siamo qui "

Rin sorride, nonostante tutto. E’ bello vedere che gli anni passano ma che i suoi amici rimangono uguali.

A pensarci gli sono mancati. Nonostante i successi e il realizzarsi dei suoi sogni, gli mancavano gli allenamenti, le risate di Nitori, la voce grossa di Sousuke, gli sguardi da ex capitano di Sei. E’ ancora il suo team per quanto si sia spinto lontano e anche loro.

Saluta Nitori arruffando i capelli e dando una spallata a Sousuke.

"Sousuke, non bere troppo altrimenti lo dico a Makoto. "

Le guance dell'altro sono già rosse a quell'evenienza.

"Non ti azzardare. L'ho solo ordinato, per voi due. "

Rin sorride, Sousuke è ancora lui anche se qualcosa è cambiato, forse il modo di affrontarlo, di affrontare il mondo.

"Allora Ai? In America com'è andata? "

"Sempai, è tutto meraviglioso. Non mi aspettavo che fosse tutto cosi enorme e stimolante. È durissima ma non mi dò per vinto. Spero di poter partecipare alle prossime olimpiadi. "

"Rin. Non ci hai chiamato per questo vero? Ci saremmo visti sabato, a casa di Makoto. "

Rin è di nuovo teso, di nuovo preoccupato.

 

_Haru. Mariko. Andrà bene. Haru. Haru. Mariko._

 

"Volevo.. volevo parlarvi di una cosa e, sabato è troppo lontano. "

C'e Nitori che ha ordinato da mangiare e ora lo ascolta, Sousuke invece lo guarda fisso in volto, preoccupato.

"Problemi con Haru-kun, sempai? " dice Nitori, preoccupato anche lui.

" Niente del genere. Solo che è successa una cosa importante ed è giusto dirvela. Haru mi aveva detto che dovevo dirla e basta. "

"Sputa il rospo, Rin. Non può essere peggio di quella volta in cui sei tornato in Giappone, andiamo. "

Rin lo guarda, distogliendo lo sguardo subito dopo.

"Haru e io.. cioè più io che Haru in effetti ma anche lui, beh. "

"Rin, per la miseria. "

"Aspettiamo un bambino, cioè aspetto un bambino. "

Quello che succede dopo ha dello straordinario: Nitori lo guarda con occhi sgranati e Sousuke si versa il vino.

"Ok, questo era peggio del ritorno in Giappone, in effetti. "

 

\---

Rin torna a casa shockato. La sua camminata è lenta, ricorda uno zombie e non lo saluta. La prima cosa che fa è letteralmente buttarsi sul letto.

Haru tende ad aspettare che Rin venga da lui di solito ma è stranamente curioso oltre che preoccupato e stavolta non aspetta.

"Rin? Stai bene? È andata male? "

Rin si alza dal suo nascondiglio per guardarlo in viso.

"È stato beh.. strano. Ho creduto per un momento che Nitori non riuscisse più a sbattere le ciglia tanto aveva gli occhi sgranati e Sousuke ha bevuto troppi bicchieri di vino nel giro di dieci minuti.

"Non l'hanno presa bene. "

"Oh no, l'hanno presa benissimo "

Haru allora scuote la testa non riuscendo a capire.

"Credo di essermi perso qualche passaggio. "

Rin si schiarisce la gola prima di continuare.

"Inizialmente Sousuke ha fatto un po' di sarcasmo ma Nitori ha subito scaldato la situazione. Ha sbattuto le ciglia un paio di volte prima di saltarmi addosso buttandomi le braccia al collo. Continuava a ripetere che era sorpreso si ma felice, che non lo credeva possibile ma che ero raggiante e si vedeva. Sousuke ci ha messo un po'. Mi ha lasciato parecchio in agitazione, continuava a fissarmi, per poi fissare la pancia e poi di nuovo il mio viso. "

Rin respira, sembra quasi in apnea.

Haru è sulle corde, insieme all'altro. Gli stringe le mani per farlo continuare.

"Sarò il padrino lo sai vero? "

"Cosa? " risponde Haru, quasi a voce alta.

"È quello che ho detto io ma a quanto pare Sousuke diceva sul serio. Era shockato perché non se lo aspettava, non credeva che potesse succedere e né che io potessi lasciarlo succedere. Era sorpreso ma non ha fatto trasparire nessun disgusto o delusione. "

Haruka stringe forte le sue mani.

"Avevi paura di questo, Rin? "

"Si. Non sarebbe stato strano, forse non da Sousuke ma insomma, la paura è per gli sciocchi, Haru. " dice, arrossendo. Un piccolo sorriso colora il suo volto.

Haruka stringe le sue mani per dargli la spinta a continuare.  
“ C’è rimasto male quando gli ho detto che sarebbe stata Gou la mia madrina ma ha capito. Mettersi contro Gou è come andare a svegliare un vulcano spontaneamente e nemmeno Sousuke è cosi coraggioso. ”  
“ Nessuno potrebbe essere cosi coraggioso, Rin. ” ridacchia, sentendo la preoccupazione scivolare giù.  
“ Già. Ti ha minacciato, proprio come avevi predetto. Ha detto che se osi trascurarmi, non dandomi quello di cui ho bisogno o trastullandoti con qualsiasi altra cosa che non siamo noi, verrà qui per torturarti. ”

Haruka alza entrambe le sopracciglia, lo sguardo che si fa più duro, gli occhi si chiudono mentre guarda l’altro.  
Rin è sempre rimasto affascinato da quante espressioni possiede Haruka, come può farlo sentire bene e eccitato in un solo secondo.  
“ Non è Yamazaki che può dirmi come comportarmi con la mia famiglia. Anche se questa sua preoccupazione l’apprezzo visto che non ti lascerà solo, la sua possessività, al contrario, mi irrita. ”  
Rin ha solo il tempo di registrare il suo sorriso che lo sente saltargli addosso, mettendosi a cavalcioni sul suo corpo.  
Sgrana gli occhi e si limita a mugolare lievemente.  
“ La sua non è possessione e lo sai. Sei tu ad essere troppo possessivo, credevo sarebbe diminuita con la gravidanza. ”  
Haruka morde il suo collo lasciandogli un succhiotto e leccandolo subito dopo. La mano torna a premere sulla pancia, stavolta è pressante.  
“ La gravidanza aumenta la mia possessione, Rin e a te piace, non fingere che non ti piaccia. Ti piace che mi prenda cura di te in questo modo. ”  
Rin lo guarda male, riuscendo solo ad avvicinarlo più a lui, la bocca di Haru vicino alla gola.  
“ Ti odio, Haru.”  
Haruka sorride e lo bacia sulla bocca, infilando la lingua in mezzo. Le mani vanno sulla sua schiena fino a scendere giù, facendo calare i pantaloni insieme ai boxer e scoprendo la pelle calda di Rin.  
“ Haru.. ” mugola Rin, nascondendosi e volgendo lo sguardo altrove.  
“ Puoi dire a Yamazaki di stare tranquillo, lo farò Rin. ”  
Rin torna a guardarlo, gli occhi lucidi e pieni sono sicuri adesso. Non ha bisogno di tutto quello, sa già che Haruka si prenderà cura di lui, che non permetterà nemmeno a se stesso di infrangere la loro pace.  
“ Lo so. ”  
Improvvisamente la musica cambia ed è Rin a provocarlo e l’altro ricorda solo le sue gambe incrociate sulla schiena e poi, una grande bolla ad avvolgerli.  
  


  
\---

 

Se fosse stato per Haruka si sarebbero tenuti la sorpresa ma Rin ha iniziato a rivolgersi a Mariko quando parla del loro bambino e cosi non ha resistito.

"Ora possiamo colorarle la camera. " sbotta Rin, finita la visita, eccitato oltre ogni dire.

È un vulcano di idee mentre fa un sacco di progetti che includono vestiti, giocattoli e la camera di Mariko. Haruka non lo ferma, si limita ad ascoltarlo e ad annuire a quasi tutto.

"Dovremmo comprarle anche il costume. " si intromette Haru.

Rin lo guarda scocciato prima di sbuffare.

"Haru per quello c'è tempo, non deve mica imparare a nuotare appena nasce. "

Haruka lo guarda come per dire 'certo che deve' e mette un broncio stranissimo, ricorda un po' i tempi dei loro allenamenti.

Rin sa che gliene comprerà almeno tre paia tutti uguali, giusto per stare sicuro.

Perché quella parte di Haru non cambierà nemmeno con l'arrivo della bambina, anzi, sarà più evidente.

"Uno solo.

"Tre. "

"Due "

"Andata " dice Haruka. A Rin sembra un giusto compromesso.

Si tocca lievemente la pancia, ora si vede di più. È ormai di tre mesi e tutto sta procedendo nella maniera giusta, soprattutto la fame.

Haru lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio e intreccia la mano con la sua.

Poco dopo gli compra una torta e Rin non dice niente, le sue guance però sono rosse.

 

\---

 

La camera di Mariko sta venendo bene. Le volte in cui Haru non è in piscina, le impiega tutte lì.

Il colore delle pareti è un rosa pallido mentre quello del soffitto è un celeste, ricorda l'acqua. Haruka ha iniziato a disegnarle persino delle nuvole bianche per ricordare il cielo.

Ogni volta che Rin è preoccupato o stanco va in quella camera, guarda tutto quello che si sta realizzando davanti ai suoi occhi e si sente meglio.

La pancia si vede per bene adesso, non sono più alcuni chili in più, ha sempre più voglia di mangiare. È da poco entrato nel sesto mese ma la piccola non ha ancora scalciato.

Rin si ritrova ansioso, in attesa di quel momento.

Nitori gli compra sempre qualcosa, che siano vestiti o cappelli mentre Sousuke è Sousuke e si occupa del suo tempo, gli chiede se sta bene, se Haruka si comporta nella maniera giusta. Quasi ride ripensando a quella conversazione e all'irritazione di Haru quando gliel'ha detto.

Rin insegna ai bambini della sua vecchia scuola, anche con la pancia pronunciata. Stare a casa non è proprio da lui e Haruka non ha discusso su questa scelta.

Loro due hanno avuto lo stesso pensiero riguardo al tornare in Giappone per partorire.

L'Australia è diventata un po' una seconda casa ma l'amore che provano per la loro patria non si scambia con nient'altro. Lì ci sono tutti i loro amici ed è stato un po' come tornare indietro nel tempo, quando erano tutti ad un passo e dovevano preoccuparsi solo di correre veloce e mettercela tutta.

Osserva per un altro po' la camera prima di posare sul comodino un piccolo delfino, chiudere la porta e andare a letto.

 

Quando Haru torna, è mezzo addormentato, chino su un fianco ma abbastanza sveglio da sentirne i passi.

"Com'è an...-data? " mormora tra uno sbadiglio e l'altro.

"Makoto ti saluta e mi ha dato un regalo per te. "

"Cosa? "

"Un peluche a forma di squalo."

"Li abbiamo tutti, ci mancava solo quello" sorride Rin, facendosi baciare da Haru sulla bocca.

Il secondo bacio va direttamente sulla pancia,sotto la pelle. Sente il naso dell'altro strusciare provocandogli solletico.

"M a r i k o. " sussurra Haruka sulla sua stessa pelle, lasciandogli brividi. Solleva la testa, completamente sveglio, per guardare quello spettacolo. È disteso, ha i piedi fuori dal letto, i gomiti appoggiati sul letto, a poca distanza dal suo fianco e con la bocca bacia parte della pancia. Le due dita invece ci camminano sopra, giocandoci.

Rin si è commosso tante volte a causa sua anche prima della gravidanza ma questa è la prima volta che si sente traboccare dalla felicità, dalla venerazione di Haru per la loro bambina.

"Prima o poi si monterà la testa. " butta fuori Rin, commosso.

"Forse ma non ha mai fatto male a nessuno. Andrà tutto bene, Rin. Saremo con lei ogni qualvolta ne avrà bisogno, anche quando farà una cavolata. "

Rin sorride e non risponde. Lascia che Haru mormori ancora quel nome tante e tante volte.

Lo fa fermare solo una spinta anche se, no, non è una spinta ma un calcio, proprio sul fianco.

Esala un 'finalmente' e Haru se ne accorge perché si ferma.

"Rin?"

"Ti ha sentito, Haru " dice Rin, portando le sue dita sul fianco.

"Mariko sta scalciando e anche forte. " ride, emozionato. Haruka è il riflesso dell'adorazione. Nasconde il viso contro il fianco e sorride. Il suo sorriso potrebbe riempire una stanza mentre cerca di non far vedere il suo imbarazzo che quella cosa gli porta. Haruka è sempre stato più timido rispetto a lui nel mostrare le sue emozioni.

"Sta scalciando. " esala Haru, come un bambino davanti alla caramella più grande e gustosa del mondo.

Porta l'orecchio sulla pancia e gli abbraccia le gambe. Si addormenta cosi, borbottando qualcosa e stringendolo più forte, quasi timoroso che scappi via.

Rin gli arruffa i capelli nel sonno, rilassato come non lo è da tanto tempo.

Pensa solo al futuro, a quando Haruka terrà Mariko in braccio per la prima volta e la guarderà come se il paradiso fosse lì, a loro due che la vizieranno, agli altri che faranno quanto in loro potere per adorarla e si, forse si monterà la testa ad un certo punto, forse verrà su troppo amata ma non è poi il male maggiore. Saranno lì ad ogni modo, potranno aiutarla in qualunque modo e non lasceranno mai che si senta sola o sperduta. Non lasceranno che si perda.

Rin immagina cosa diverrà il loro letto tra un po' di tempo e l'idea che saranno in tre, lo riempie di gioia. E a sentire dai calci sul fianco, non è l'unico.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato ad un contest ed è la prima volta che scrivo di Free! e della RinHaru.  
> Non sono una fan della mpreg ma ho visto quest' immagine e me ne sono innamorata fin da subito: http://oi57.tinypic.com/14y8rrm.jpg  
> E scrivere di un Rin cosi mi ha sconvolto il cuore.  
> Ho amato entrambi e spero che possa essere una lettura quanto meno godibile.


End file.
